


Thank You For Mistletoe -Sormik-

by JudeMathis



Series: Wattpad requests [4]
Category: Tales of Zestiria
Genre: Christmas, Christmas Party, Christmas Presents, Cross-Posted on Wattpad, M/M, Party, Presents
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-05
Updated: 2017-02-05
Packaged: 2018-09-22 03:53:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 819
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9582224
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JudeMathis/pseuds/JudeMathis





	

**Sorey's pov**

Laughter was coming from inside the room while I was celebrating Christmas with Mikleo and our friends. This was our normal Christmas routine that we did every year as we decided to make it a tradition. I loved it when we got together like this though because of how much fun it was for everyone here. Plus I got to see a smile on Mikleo's face which made everything worth it. I wanted Mikleo to be happy since I didn't like it when he was sad or upset in any other way. I was working on getting some more drinks and snacks together to bring out to the living room. I picked the tray up before carrying it to the living room placing it on the table with the rest of the snacks and drinks. I made sure that everything was out on the table so my friends could get the snacks whenever they wanted. 

Presents were underneath the tree already for everyone that was here. The entire house was filled with decorations since Mikleo and I spent a few days decorating. We wanted to make sure that the house was festive enough for the holidays. At first, I thought that we went overboard, but we soon agreed that the house looked great. 

I made my way over to the couch taking a seat next to Mikleo. We were playing games for the night with our friends as tomorrow was the day when we would be opening presents. The house was lively though like it was every year when we celebrated holidays. Mikleo leaned against me as I wrapped my arm around him holding him close. He shifted as he snuggled into my chest while we listened to our friends share stories and play games for a few hours. I wouldn't be surprised if a few of our friends pass out drunk mostly Sergei, Dezel, and Zaveid though since they really like their alcohol. I laughed with Mikleo and the others at the mention of what happened last year when Dezel who usually has a good sense of direction got him and Rose lost at their school. Rose got annoyed with him as Dezel mumbled something about the wind changed direction on him. Rose then showed Dezel no mercy by having to eat meals he wasn't in favor of for about three days until he apologized. 

The partying soon quieted down as everyone was exhausted plus Dezel, Zaveid, and Sergei were about to pass out from drinking too much. It took a few tries, but we were able to get them to bed without us actually having to carry them for once. We said our good nights before Mikleo and I cleaned up the living room and put everything away for the night. We made sure to get all of the snacks and drinks put up plus pushing the used dishes into the sink to wash later. Mikleo was out in the living room before I noticed that there was mistletoe hanging above his head. I smiled before going over to him placing my hand underneath his chin making Mikleo look up at me 

"Sorey? What's wrong?" 

I gave him a smile before putting my arms around his waist pulling him close as possible to me. I placed my lips on his as I leaned him against the table keeping my arms wrapped around him. Mikleo soon melted into my touch as he kissed me back wrapping his arms around my neck leaning against me. I smiled lightly against the kiss before taking a seat on the couch pulling Mikleo into my lap. 

I knew that Mikleo was blushing though since I could feel how warm his cheeks were at the moment. I gave a small smile against the kiss keeping Mikleo against my chest. He kept his arms as we continued to kiss with my arms around his waist. It was unknown on how much time had passed by since we were so focused on our kisses and touches before a cough soon caught our attention. Mikleo and I did pull apart as we were both blushing while looking at Rose who had a smirk on her face. She crossed her arms before she spoke 

"You know if you two want to lock lips privately, I suggest that you head to your bedroom."

Mikleo buried his face into my chest to hide how embarrassed he was. I rubbed the back of my head 

"Hehe... Sorry Rose."

She rolled her eyes slightly keeping a smirk on her face 

"Good night boys, have fun sucking face." 

Rose left us alone as we continued to blush before I looked down at Mikleo 

"Uh... So bedroom?" 

Mikleo nodded before we did hightail it to the bedroom for the night and to avoid from being caught again. Definitely going to make sure that we are behind closed doors next time though... 


End file.
